Not What It Seems
by Zafrina96
Summary: Bella and her sisters Alice and Rosalie begin a new life at the beautiful Pacific Coast Academy. But when they meet the most eligible bachelors they will soon find out that everything is not what it seems.Pleez Read! AU/AH BxE RxEm AxJ


**Yo Yo yo i'm baaaak! im gonna take at least a couple of days to post each of my chaps. Enjoy!! **

* * *

**BPOV:**

As I was driving, I thought about the life I was excited to start. My sisters and I are driving to PCA. Carlisle and Esme had an early flight to New York. I was listening to he said she said when Rosalie called me. I turned it down and answered.

"Hel –"

"STOP!" she yelled into my earpiece. I was clearly confused.

" What?"

" STOP THE CAR!!"

" Alright! Okay! I'll stop" I pressed on the brake really hard. I was going 90 mph on a deserted 65mph zone.

" Why did you make me stop?" She hung up though, her red Corvette pulled up on my left, and Alice's yellow Porsche pulled up on my right. Alice beamed at me.

" Let's race the rest of the way." She said. My eyes widened in fear.

" Hell. No." I told her. Her smile faltered.

" C'mon Bells." Rosalie pleaded.

" Do you remember what happened last time? Did you forget the reason Alice has a new Porsche instead of her Eclipse? Cough, cough, crash, cough, cough." I fake patted my chest.

" Do you need a cough slap, I mean drop Bella?" Alice's fake smile appeared on her face.

"Bella chill. That was a long time ago. She was very young. Let go of the past and embrace the future where it won't happen again right Alice?" She said staring at Alice who was checking her hair in the mirror. I rolled my eyes.

" Oh yea of course! So bella you in?"

"Pwitty, Pwitty Please Bewwa? "she pouted. The infamous pout that mom taught herself to do so dad did whatever she asked. I took a deep breath and ran a hand through my hair.

"Alright Fine! I don't know why you always want to race is it like an addiction or what it's like—"

"Shut up and let's race!!" Rosalie revved her engine excitedly.

"Alright just don't lose again." I smiled "Alice count down from 3 " **(frome here the soundtrack is Like Whoa by Aly and Aj)**

"3 . . . 2 . . ." I heard screeching tires and Alice was gone. That son of a—

"Bitch!" Rosalie finished my thoughts for me. And we were off. We caught up to Alice easily. Rosalie began to take the lead. Mew and Alice were tied. Then I was tied with Rosalie. Trees were a green blur. I noticed the sign through my sunglasses.

_Pacific Coast Academy _

_Next turn_

There was this picture of a huge curve. Holy Shiatsu. I could feel Alice and Rosalie's nervousness. The I realized I could win.

This car is extra special. There is this little black button on my gear shift. I pressed it and shot forward. I could barely see anything but my 20/20 vision told me that I was about curve. This is where watching re runs of The Fast and Furious Tokyo drift paid off.

**EPOV:**

Another beginning of the school year at Pacific Coast Academy. We hopefully Tanya will find someone else to cling to. I'm the basketball captain. I mean I knew I was sexy but I didn't know I was all that sexy. My two best friends came over Emmet McCarty and Jasper Whitlock. Emmet got bigger or buffer over the summer. His black hair was still short and his Black eyes that didn't match his personality were excited. Jasper's honey blonde hair was still curly and in a ponytail. His blue eyes seemed lighter. Emmet and Jasper were stepbrothers. Jasper was adopted. Emmet and I were sort of brothers. His aunt is my mom and his parents died when he was three. We were like brothers except the last name and our very different appearances. I had messy bronze hair and green eyes.

" Sup bro." Emmet said.

"Nothing much. Hey Jasper." I said. He shrugged his shoulders and turned to Emmet.

"So where's Jenna?" Jenna was his clingy girlfriend who was worse than Tanya.

"She's—"he started but cutoff by none other than the fake blonde and fake boobed orange Jenna

"Hey Emmy-bear! Wasn't summer fun! Plus I need to get another Tan I look sickly. Oh, I see some of my friends! Hey guys!" she said waving. She started to scurry with stilettos she could not walk in. She tripped. Jasper and I tried not to laugh. But did not succeed. Emmet rolled his eyes.

"You can do so much better. " I got out after I calmed down.

"Well I'm breaking up with her as soon as I see someone else. It's not like Tanya's any better." Emmet retorted.

"Uh yea because—"I was cut off by screeching tires. A blue Audi seemed to be . . . Drifting? Into the main parking Lot. Behind it was a yellow Porsche then a red corvette. The tires were smoking on each car. The Audi parked in front of my black Volvo **(Volvo in new moon if you saw it). **A girl came out and she was beautiful. More beautiful than Tanya could ever be. She had a heart shaped face with long brown curly hair. The outfit she was wearing accentuated her curves and showed her long tan legs. The aviators she wore made her look sexy. I quickly wiped away the spit that escaped my mouth.

**JPOV:**

Oh my god. I could not take my eyes away from the girl that came out of the yellow Porsche. She was also wearing aviators but they were yellow and matched her outfit, which I really wasn't paying attention to just her face and her legs, which seemed to go on forever. **(Sorry im obsessed with long legs. I kno weird). **Purple and yellow was definitely her color. It matched her pixie-like body. She was yelling "Yes! I didn't lose! I'm second!" She was first in my book.

**EmPOV:**

_Daaayammm!_ Baby got Back! Blondie got the whole package and she was a natural blond. Plus, she had on the new Checkered Nike high tops! **( just pretend they just came out idk if they are).** Her blue eyes were lighter than Jasper's! And I didn't think that was possible. She was mad and stormed over to the Brunette.

"That's not fair! Alice cheated," she said pointing to the girl with yellow sunglasses. "And You have a V10 engine!" she yelled at the brunette. The same brunette rolled her eyes. I can't believe she knew cars! I'm starting to believe that everything they s ay about blondes only applies to Jenna.

" I have no idea what you said but I love you too sis!" that would explain the resemblance. Just then Jenna came back over.

" Ohmigod. You can so tell that her hair is fake. I mean no one's hair is like that light. So fake." She was jealous. "Well, anyway can we talk about how—"

"Jenna," I said cutting her off, " We need to talk about us. And our relationship."

* * *

**Yea. So that's it. You know what happened at the end right? He broke up wit Jenna . . . sad but we all know that Emmet's girlfriend has to be Rosalie Duh: )**


End file.
